A Light Shines in the Darkness
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Life seems dark for our Heroes as the Company wreaks havoc. Mohinder is rendered blind and has to trust Sylar, while several unlikely heroes rise to the occasion. Sylar/Elle, Mohinder/OC, Peter/Caitlin, Claire/West, Nathan/Heidi, Maya/OC, Noah/Sandra.
1. Darkness Has Fallen

A Light shines in the darkness

**A Light shines in the Darkness**

**by Shakespeare's Lemonade**

**Rating: **T - for violence and brief harsh language and alcohol references

**Genre: **Friendship/ Drama/ Action/ Family/ Romance

**Summary: **Life seems dark for our Heroes as the Company wreaks havoc.Mohinder is rendered blind and has to trust Sylar, while several unlikely heroes rise to the occasion. Sylar/Elle, Mohinder/OC, Peter/Caitlin, Claire/West, Nathan/Heidi, Maya/OC, Noah/Sandra.

**A/N: **This is another one of those stories that started as a one-shot and snowballed. This is one of my best so far and I hope you all like it. I'm going to start replying to reviews in the following chapters' author notes.

**Main Characters: **Sylar/Gabriel, Mohinder Suresh, Petrelli Family, Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, Bishop Family, Bennett Family, Maya Herrera, the Haitian, Caitlin.

**OCs: **Dr. Olivia Lawrence M.D. 30, Drew Lawrence 23, Jerry Schultz 70, John Michaels 21, James Lawrence deceased, Denise Lawrence deceased.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, but I should… maybe that's a matter of opinion. Thanks to Marinawings for listening to my ramblings and Sylar Bartowski for your wonderful compliments.

**Chapter One**

**Darkness Has Fallen**

Darkness was becoming customary. When one is trying to destroy a secret company, one must needs get used to Darkness. However, if Darkness gets to comfortable, it can consume one. Tonight, the darkness held something besides cover. Dr. Mohinder Suresh never saw it coming. He barely felt the blow to his head and he had no recollection of his fall to the pavement. In the dark alley something lurked, waiting for him to pass. He might have died that night, if not for his old enemy.

It was still dark when he opened his eyes. Where was he? His mind was blank. He could not recall how he ended up unconscious. He was lying down on a bed. He could fell pillows and blankets. He tried to sit up, but his head did not cooperate. It throbbed like he had slammed it into a wall several times and then had Matt sit on it.

_Where_ is_ Matt…and Molly? _

"How are you feeling?" A sudden voice asked. Mohinder tried to sit up again. "Whoa! Be careful. You've had a bit of a… well someone hit you with a blunt object."

"Why is it so dark?" Mohinder felt a hand on his arm.

"You have a bandage over your eyes. It may be a while before you can see again. Here, take these." The stranger handed him a couple of pills.

"What are they?" A glass of water was pressed into his hand.

"Aspirin." He took them and asked,

"Who are you? You seem familiar."

"Gabe," the man said shortly.

"Do you know me?"

"I know who you are, and what you're trying to do."

You know of the company?"

"Yes, and I want to help you."

Matthew Parkman was beginning to worry. He hadn't heard from Mohinder or Peter in several hours. Nathan Petrelli was still in the hospital in Odessa and, last Matt heard, the bullets had been successfully removed from his chest. Mohinder wasn't answering his phone. Molly had to go to bed without her bedtime story. Matt had tried to think up something, but he wasn't very original, and Molly had heard everything he knew. He finally decided to call Peter.

_Whoever said 'no news is good news' didn't have a clue what they were talking about. _When Peter answered his phone he sounded tired.

"Hey, it's Matt, is everything OK down there?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, "Nathan is 'stable', whatever that means."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"So did I, what's new?"

"Mohinder was working late tonight and he hasn't come home. I tried calling him and, well…I have no idea."

"He's… well, never mind"

"I know, he's the sort of person to get himself killed. Interesting I can read minds over the phone. I guess I just have to hope he's working and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Isn't it after mid-night there?"

"It's one-thirty. Has Nathan said anything?"

"No he's still out of it," Peter sighed, "I think he's going to be OK."

"I hope so, and I hope Mohinder hasn't gone and done something stupid."

"You and me both."

Dr. Olivia Lawrence stared at her patient's chart. This was not making any sense. He didn't have any known disease, but he was dying nonetheless. It gave her the funniest feeling of déjà vu, but she brushed it off. She dropped the chart on her desk and rubbed her forehead.

"You alright doc?" A nurse asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, John, I'm fine," she replied.

"How was the funeral?"

"Better than I expected. I never knew how many friends Dad had."

"Oh, I almost forgot, did you see the news the other day?"

"No, what happened?" He looked up at the clock.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." They went into the waiting room and he turned the TV to CNN. Olivia stared as the press conference in Odessa aired again. A man was shot, shortly after which, the man next to him, picked him up and _flew_ out of the police station.

"No," Olivia exhaled, "That's Peter Petrelli!"

Peter sat beside his brother, lost in thought. He hadn't slept in three days. His thoughts exploded at the remembrance of Adam Monroe.

_Why didn't I think of that?!_ He stood so fast, his chair fell over behind him. He surveyed the room and his eyes came to rest on a container of empty syringes. He took a step towards them and stopped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. _What Now?!_ He looked at the screen. _Olivia, who's Olivia?! _He answered rather impatiently.

"What is it?"

"Uh, Peter? You probably don't remember me, but you were my Dad's nurse."

"Olivia! Yes, I remember. How is James?" Olivia was silent. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I need to ask you, though, this thing you do, how many others are like you?"

"A lot, I really don't have time for this."

"Well, when you do, call me. I… just call me." Peter gazed curiously at the lifeless phone.

_Nathan! _He grabbed a needle and filled it with his blood. He turned when he heard movement in the bed.

"Peter?" Nathan winced as the words came. "I'm alive?" Peter smiled.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine in a minute."

"Someone shot me."

"I know, just wait a second." Nathan saw the needle in Peter's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's a part of the power I absorbed from Claire. Adam did it to you before." Nathan looked away as Peter injected him with blood.

"We don't have the same blood type."

"It doesn't matter." Nathan gasped as the healing blood started to work. The pain in his chest sharpened for a second, and then disappeared entirely. Peter removed the bandage and took out the IV. Nathan sat up and stared at Peter, who smiled.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"You've heard of Adam Monroe?"

"Yeah." Peter handed Nathan his clothes.

"He healed you last week the same way. I guess I shouldn't have trusted him, but… you were right, he was using you."

"That's nothing new. I think Ma… well, I know she's hiding something, but before we left New York she told Parkman how to kill you."

"Why?"

"I suppose she was afraid I couldn't stop you. Which says something about her sanity, or morality, or both, however you look at it." Nathan finished buttoning his shirt and let his arms fall limp at his sides. "I knew you didn't want to release the virus. However idealistic you may be, you're not crazy." Peter started walking down the hallway.

"Intentions don't really make much of a difference when you have no idea what you're doing."

"You were trying to save the world." Peter opened a door and they found themselves on the roof. "What are we doing?" Peter avoided eye contact with his brother.

"You're going home," he said.

"And you?"

"I have something to do. I'll be there soon."

"Peter—"

"It's OK Nathan. I have to go to the future to find someone. I left her there…"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Caitlin. I met her in Ireland. We accidentally went to 2008. We saw what the virus did. Then when I came back, I left her behind. I have to bring her back. Don't worry. I'll be home for dinner." Nathan nodded. "Matt will tell you what's happened and what our plans are." Nathan frowned.

"I think my time may be better spent speaking with our mother."

"I hate to say it, but be careful." Nathan's countenance brightened.

"You too."


	2. Gabriel and American Idol

**Chapter Two**

**Gabriel and American Idol**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews.

**Miss Quartermain: **Glad you like it, you'll find out where Mohinder is in this chapter… sort of.

**Marinawings: **Thanks for being a faithful reader. We need to set up some beta reading soon.

**optimistic girl94: **Thank you I so glad you like it and I am updating, yay!

Olivia glared at the file on her desk. Here she had found more people like her and she was more concerned with a 70-year-old man who was dying of nothing in particular. The most logical explanation for his symptoms was the flu, but that didn't explain why his body was slowly shutting down. Olivia rested her head in her hands.

"This makes no sense," she said out loud.

"What?" She looked up to see John standing in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing, it's just this case."

"Jerry Schultz?"

"Yeah, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you should go home, it's getting late."

"You're probably right." Olivia closed the folder and stood.

"So how did you know that guy on TV?"

"He was my dad's nurse."

"Oh!" John locked the office door. "Did you know him well?"

"I guess. My dad loved him. He's the sort of nurse you aspire to be."

"I do?"

"Well, you'd better 'cause if you don't I'll kick your butt."

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to make something of myself eventually." Olivia smiled and leaned against the main door as John locked it. "Hey," he jabbed her shoulder playfully, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Mohinder was beginning to be irritated or perhaps frustrated would be a better word. He wished he could see his new friend Gabe. Something about him seemed so familiar, but Mohinder couldn't place it. After declaring his desire to assist in the fight against the Company, Gabe had disappeared somewhere. Every once-in-awhile, Mohinder heard him clanking around. After awhile, he came back in and said,

"I'm sorry, I would take you to the ER, but I don't want to move you, and, I'm kind of hiding."

"What are you hiding from?" Mohinder asked.

"The Company and others who want me dead, because of what I've done with my abilities."

"Are you like Peter, do you have trouble controlling it?"

"It's more a lack of self control really. I liked it too much."

"What did you do?"

"You really want to know?" Mohinder could tell Gabe's eyebrows had risen. "Well, people are dead because of me. At the time, I wasn't sorry. Now it's too late and… I just want to do something for these people before they find me."

"The Company?"

"Yes, they had me twice before and I got away." Gabe was silent for a moment. "Did you ever feel like you've lost an opportunity and you're never going to get it back?"

"Yes, all the time. Actually, for me, it's more commission, rather than omission."

"I thought you were an atheist."

"Who said that and what does that have to do with anything?"

"I assumed, and those are terms used to classify sins."

"I'm well read."

"Ah, that would account for it."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Your hearing is improving already. I'm sorry, I guess I'm biased."

"Everyone is biased. See if any other scientist will admit that."

Olivia tossed her bag and keys on the counter when she entered her apartment. She glared at the edge of a folder coming out of the green messenger bag.

_I won't work tonight_, she thought, _I shouldn't have even brought it home_. She stood between the couch and the counter, fighting herself. _Just watch your TeVo, Liv!_ She took a step toward the folder, and then her cell phone rang. She jumped and looked at the screen.

"John, if you don't leave me alone, I'll have you arrested for stalk-age." She said.

"Hey, chill out Doc," he said, "I just remembered I forgot to ask you: how is Drew?" Olivia sighed. "That bad?"

"No, I haven't heard from him in several months, except when I told him about Dad."

"He didn't come to the funeral?"

"No, he had some big test or something. He never liked funerals anyway. When he comes back he'll probably just go to the cemetery and sit there for a few hours."

"What did he do when your mom died?"

"He was six months old."

"Oh, yeah," John laughed sheepishly.

"Is that all?"

"One more thing, don't you dare work on the Jerry Schultz case tonight."

"Whatever you say." Olivia hung up the phone and resumed her staring.

_This is ridiculous, I'm going to watch American Idol and I'm going to enjoy it!_ She got herself some junk food, kicked off her shoes and settled into the couch. After about the tenth bad audition her phone rand again.

"What do you want?!" She asked the device.

"Um… is this Olivia Lawrence?"

"Yes, sorry about that."

"It's fine; I'm Nathan Petrelli, Peter's brother."

"Oh, I thought you were shot."

"I was. Peter fixed that. It's complicated, but he said you had some questions."

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Are you like us?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I can fly."

"Yeah…" Olivia paused, "how many others are there?"

"I don't know the number, but it's likewise something I don't want to talk about on the phone. Peter had to go somewhere, but he'll be back soon."

"Where is back?"

"New York. Don't you live there?"

"Yeah, I just thought you were in Texas."

"I'm flying home."

"That is so cool."

"Uh huh, well, I'll probably see you later."

"Yeah, tell Peter… well never mind, I'll tell him when he gets here."

"There is someone else you may want to contact. He lives in Brooklyn. A geneticist named Mohinder Suresh. He knows more about all of this than we do."

"Mohinder Suresh, huh?"

Mohinder woke once again in the darkness. He let out a deep sigh. He was getting used to the headache, but the darkness was unbearable. Gabe had left once again, and Mohinder wondered how long he had been there. All of the sudden he heard sounds of a struggle. Gabe came into the room. He was breathing hard.

"What's happening?" Mohinder asked.

"They found us." Mohinder felt himself being lifted out of the bed.

"You won't get away," a dark unfamiliar voice said. It made Mohinder's head hurt worse.

"Give me a chance!" Gabe pleaded. The dark one laughed.

"No." Mohinder could tell, the Haitian was in the room, keeping Gabe from using whatever ability he had. He heard shattering glass close by. Gabe had kicked out a window. "You think you can run from me?" The dark voice was becoming excruciating. Then, the slimy sensation was gone. Mohinder could feel cold air on his face. They were outside. Gabe was running and it made Mohinder's head throb, but in light of the absence of the dark man, he decided not to complain.

"Where are we now?" He asked.

"Please keep quiet," Gabe said, "I need to concentrate." All of the sudden he stopped running, but Mohinder could tell, they were still moving.

"Are you flying?"

"Not technically."

"Technically?"

"Well, I think you may remember something now. I can move things with my mind. I've discovered that means people too." Mohinder was silent.

"Gabe… Gabriel… Sylar!" Mohinder felt his head nodding. "Why did you save me?"

"I told you, I want to make the Company history. Power is great, but it makes one a lot of enemies."

"Where are we going?'

"I'm taking you home."

**Lots of reviews would be great!**


	3. Homecoming

**In this chapter we will meet another original character named Sam Lawrence. He is an orange tabby cat who gets far too much attention, as is conducive to the plot-line. **

**Miss Quartermain:** Thanks a lot, I like your phrase-age, Spine-tingling...

**Optimistic girl94:** Thanks for the comments, I agree, it was a little rushed there. I'll try not to do that anymore, I don't like it when scenes are too fast. **CC4ever! (constructive criticism)**

**Marinawings:** I always love to hear from you! I'm glad you like the plot, believe me there will be way bigger twists later.

**Chapter Three**

"**Homecoming"**

Nathan Petrelli hesitated outside of his mother's house. He had not visited her here since before everything "blew up." He remembered how he used to trust her unquestioningly, now he hated to admit, even to himself, that he was afraid of his own mother. If she had been straightforward about everything instead of keeping all her secrets, he might have felt less of the foreboding sensation as he knocked.

"You're welcome," he remembered saying to Matt when he couldn't knock on his father's door.

_It's come back to bite me, _he thought.

"Nathan?" Angela said, opening the door. She gave him a sarcastic smile. "What do you want now?" He stared in disbelief.

"You told Parkman how to kill Peter?" Angela avoided eye contact with her son.

"Ninety-three percent, Nathan, you would have been one of the first."

"How do you know?" he accused

"I know, but you stopped him. Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Well enough?! I can't believe a single word my mother says and that's well enough?"

"You can trust me, Nathan."

"Who tried to kill me?" Angela squared her jaw. "You know?"

"I know many things, I will not divulge."

"Fine," Nathan began to rise off the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"You think I would tell you? We're on opposite sides now."

"Nathan, don't do this!"

"Goodbye, Ma, I loved you." Angela Petrelli watched as the last of her family disappeared into the clouds. The greater good was costing far too much, but it was too late to stop now.

Matt Parkman frowned at the sound of some one knocking on the door. Mohinder wouldn't knock. He slowly moved across the room, reaching for his gun.

Mohinder was beginning to rely on senses other than sight. He heard footsteps in the apartment. He smelled… pizza? Obviously, Matt had not wanted to cook dinner. Mohinder heard the door open, a frightened gasp, and a telltale clicking sound. Before he knew what was happening, he reached out and said,

"No!" Just as he suspected, his hands came in contact with the end of Matt's gun. There was another gasp-like sound and the gun was gone. Mohinder discovered with dismay than he was no longer leaning against anything. His legs felt rather jelly-like, and he began to fall forward, but Matt caught him.

"It's OK," he said, "he saved my life. My head hurts." Mohinder felt a laugh trying to escape Matt's throat.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Ask him," Matt was about to when Mohinder continued, "Once we're inside." Matt nodded and assisted Mohinder to the couch. Sylar locked the door and followed them.

"Someone attacked him on his way home," he said, "I think it was Larry Andrews."

"Is he the one who came after us with the Haitian?" Mohinder asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me very much." Matt laughed ironically.

"What's his ability?" he asked.

"Darkness," Sylar answered, shortly.

"How does that work?"

"You don't want to know. Just hope you never meet him."

"Right, what should we do now?"

"We should look at his head. I don't know if I fixed it right."

"You can take brains apart, but you can't put one back together?" Matt didn't mean to sound so accusing to the man who had just saved his friend's life, but it was hard not to, this being Sylar and all. Sylar completely understood.

"A brain isn't like a watch," he explained, "You can't take it apart, figure out how it works, put it back together and expect it to be functional. You can't build a brain, you can only destroy it. There's nothing wrong with his brain anyway, I already checked that."

"I'd ask how you knew that, but I don't think I want to know," Matt said.

"What's going on?" Molly asked coming into the room. Mohinder tried to sit up, but Sylar held him back.

"I imagine you don't want to make that worse," he said. Molly stared, horrified that her guardians would let this man into the house.

_It's ok, _Matt thought to her, _I won't let anyone hurt you._ Molly slowly made her way around the couch. She gasped at the sight of a bloody bandage wrapped around Mohinder's forehead. She forgot her fear and rushed to his side. Taking his hand she asked,

"Are you OK?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I will be," he whispered.

"Why are we friends with the boogieman now?" he let her go and smiled again.

"He saved my life. Would you be so kind as to bring me the… um…the…"

"Ibuprofen," Matt finished for him. Molly trotted off to the kitchen. "Are you sure his brain is OK?"

"There's no permanent damage," Sylar said, and kneeling beside the couch began to unwind the bandage on Mohinder's head. Molly came back with a bottle of water and two pills.

"How did you open those?" Matt asked. Molly glared at him and said,

"Your condescending implications about 'child-proof' lids will be ignored on the grounds that it is almost three in the morning and you never sleep well anyway." She opened the water and handed it to Mohinder. Sylar stopped working for a moment, while he took the pills.

"Did you teach her that?" Matt asked as Sylar resumed.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," Mohinder said, "Molly can think for herself."

"Right and every ten-year-old knows the words 'condescending' and 'implications'."

Olivia slapped her alarm clock. She really didn't want to get up this morning. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Her phone rang again.

"I'm not answering!" she shouted from the bathroom. She knew whoever it was couldn't hear her, but the terrified look on the cat's face made her feel better. The caller didn't leave a message, so Olivia didn't bother calling back. After feeding the cat, she took half a grapefruit out of the refrigerator and turned on the morning news. Apparently, Nathan Petrelli had disappeared along with his brother from the hospital in Odessa last night, and no one had seen them. Their mother, Angela Petrelli, refused to comment. Olivia smiled. She already knew they left Texas and was having quite a laugh at the news' expense. She turned off the TV and looked at the file still sitting on the counter.

"I'm in quite a rut, aren't I? She said to the orange tabby cat, which was busy enjoying his breakfast. "Sam?" The cat didn't look up. "Fine, be that way, I'm going to work." Olivia grabbed her things and left the apartment. When she was gone, Sam stared at the door.

"Meow?"

Peter stood in the middle of a street. He surveyed his surroundings. His eyes came to rest on a familiar building. The Wandering Rocks was still open. He reached for the door, and then stopped before opening it. Did he really want to know? He had come this far there was no stopping now. The inside of the pub hadn't changed a bit. Tuko looked up from the counter and his eyes widened.

"Peter?!" he exclaimed.

"Tuko," Peter smiled, then became serious, "Have you seen Caitlin?"

"Caitlin? No, not since you left." Peter cursed. "What's going on?"

"I came here from the past," Peter said, careful that no one else could hear. Tuko gave him an incredulous look.

"Harvey!" He called to a man at the other end of the bar, "take over for me a minute will you?"

"Sure boss," the man said. Tuko grabbed a couple of drinks and led Peter to a table in the corner.

"You want to explain this?" He asked.

"You know I can do a lot of strange things," Peter began, Tuko nodded, "Well time travel is one of them. Caitlin and I came here and I accidentally left her. She was on her way here when we were separated. I thought she would come back home." Tuko shook his head.

"I spoke with her a few months ago, but I think that was the 'future' Caitlin."

"Then I do find her."

"How do you get that?"

"If you talked to her, she must have gone back and lived through the rest of the year."

"Where do you go from here?"

"I don't know. I just have to keep looking until I find her."

"Your first patient today is a head case," John said, when Olivia arrived at the office, "Literally." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be less cryptic?" She said.

"No," John smiled and handed her a chart, "name's Mohinder Suresh, from Arabia or something."

"India," Olivia corrected, absently.

"Yeah, that, anyway, there's like four of them in there. They're kind of weird."

"Thanks," she glanced down at the chart. _Mohinder Suresh!!_She suddenly remembered. She hurried to the exam room and closed the door behind her. Sylar raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. Olivia found her voice.

"Yes, um…" she looked at the chart, "What exactly happened here?"

"I really don't know," Mohinder said, "Someone attacked me last night." She began examining his head.

"Did you go to the police?"

"We have an idea who it was. Not someone the police can deal with."

"What, the mafia or something?"

"No a… secret company."

"Company?" A hint of recognition and fear affected Olivia's voice. "I'll be right back." She headed for the door, but Matt stopped her. He pulled back the collar of her lab coat and gasped.

"She's one of us!" he said, pulling back his own collar and showing her the marks left by the Company. Olivia glanced at the door, then back at the others.

"What's going on here?" She asked, suspiciously?"

"You know Nathan Petrelli?" Matt said.

"What?"

"I read your mind. How do you know him?"

"I don't, he called last night. Peter was my father's nurse, but I never met Nathan."

"But he told you something?"

"He said I might want to get in touch with a Mohinder Suresh."

"Why?"

"How do I know you people aren't from the 'secret company'?"

"I was," Mohinder said, "but they tried to kill me because I betrayed them. And if you don't mind…"

"Oh! Sorry," Olivia looked at his x-rays. "Well, there's nothing wrong with the inside."

"We knew that," Sylar said. Olivia gave him a questioning look and returned her attention to the x-rays. After a few seconds she frowned.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," she held her hand in front of Mohinder's eyes, "can you see that?"

"No," he said.

"Uh-oh." Matt and Sylar exchanged worried glances. Olivia took out her flashlight, but the battery was dead. "Crap!" she said, tossing it to the counter. She tipped Mohinder's head back and held her index finger in front of his eye. A beam of light shot from her finger into his eye. "You still can't see anything?"

"No."

"Crap!" She repeated the expletive.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems to be my week for medical mysteries. There shouldn't be anything wrong with your eyes. Whatever hit you didn't do that much damage. Yeah, you will have a bad headache for awhile, but you should be able to see fairly well."

"That could be Larry's doing," Sylar said, "his power is the opposite of yours, darkness. He can keep people from seeing."

"What are all of your powers?" Olivia asked.

"I do a lot of things. Like Peter only I have to copy their DNA. Peter just has to meet them."

"Wait, what does Peter do?"

"He's like a sponge," Mohinder said, "He can use anyone else's ability once he meets them."

"Oh, what about you?" Olivia directed the question at Molly, who hadn't said a word yet.

"I can find people," she said, then her eyebrows rose, "Hey, I could find the evil darkness guy!"

"No!" Matt, Sylar, and Mohinder said, in unison. Molly crossed her arms in a posture of pouting, and Olivia secretly winked at her.

"And you read minds?" Olivia asked Matt.

"Yeah sort of," Matt said, "But it's more that that. I control the brain. I can put thoughts into your head."

"That's comforting."

**So this chapter was a bit more fun. Let me know what you think of my OCs thus far. I love feedback!**


	4. Gathering in Light

**Chapter Four**

**Gathering in Light**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Marinawings, as always, you rock!**

Peter Petrelli knocked on the door. No one would answer, he was sure, but he had to try. The yard was in disarray. The lawn hadn't been mowed in probably a year. The shutters were closed. No one lived here, it was abandoned. All of the sudden, Peter heard noise coming from inside the house. The door began to open, and there she was, as if she had been waiting for him, expecting him.  
"Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Caitlin."

Peter opened his eyes to see that they were standing on a sidewalk outside of the city.

"What the—" Caitlin began, but Peter stopped her with a kiss.

"We're back," he said when she pulled away.

"Back where?" Peter looked around, the saw a sign

"Dr. Olivia Lawrence M.D." it said.

"Olivia!" Peter exclaimed and started for the door, but Caitlin pulled him back into another kiss.

"She was right," she said, still holding on to him.

"Who was right?"

"Me, or at least the future me. She came and told me you would come back and everything was going to be fine. She said you love me." Peter blushed and dipped his head. "I can't read your mind, Peter, was she right?"

"Yes, I love you, Caitlin." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Then hand in hand, they entered the doctor's office."

Inside another conversation ensued.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lawrence is busy," John was saying to a rather forceful young blonde woman.

"I really need to see her," the girl's voice was calm and threatening. John, rather freaked out, replied,

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait until she has a minute, or make an appointment." She sighed.

"This is getting old." ZAP!

Olivia heard a loud noise in the hall. She opened the door to investigate.

"John!" She exclaimed when she saw him unconscious and slumped against the wall. The blonde woman looked up at her.

"Oh, there you are," she said, "I should have thought of that sooner."

"What did you do?" Olivia said, rushing overt to John's side. Then the girl saw Sylar. Without thinking she sent a bolt of electricity in his direction. Matt pulled Molly out of the way, as Sylar fell to the floor.

"Elle?" Mohinder called, using the wall as a guide down the hallway. Elle tried to step forward, but she found that she couldn't move. She tried using her power, but found that it was gone too. Then she saw Peter and Caitlin materialize in the middle of the group.

"Did you do this to me?" Elle shrieked. Peter smiled.

"Yeah, you were getting a little trigger happy."

"A little?" Sylar said sitting up with a hand on his burnt chest.

"Let me go!" Elle insisted.

"I'm kind of busy," Peter turned to Olivia, "is he ok?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Alright, I need you to get me a couple of empty syringes."

"Why?"

"It's how I healed Nathan. Hurry up." Olivia nodded and headed down the hall. Peter looked toward the others. "Have you heard from Nathan?" he asked Matt.

"No," Matt replied, "Should I have?"

"He was on his way back, but he said he was going to visit Mom."

"Oh," Matt sounded ominous. Peter turned to Mohinder.

"What happened to you?"

"Her brother," Elle interrupted, as Olivia returned.

"Larry Andrews is her brother?" Sylar exclaimed. Elle frowned.

"Will you let me go now?" Peter let her move, but still blocked her power. "Lawrence Andrews' real name is Andrew Lawrence, or simply, Drew."

"That's impossible," Olivia said, "Drew is in California at school."

"Yes he is a very good liar."

"No, he couldn't come to our father's funeral because of a test."

"Believe what you will."

"Uh," Peter interrupted, "can we get on with this?" Olivia handed him the syringes. He filled one with his blood and handed it back to her. "Give this to him and he'll be fine."

"What?!" Olivia was incredulous.

"I know it goes against everything you ever learned, but trust me, my blood heals people. Just give it to him." Olivia nodded. Peter filled the other one then hesitated. "Hey, why am I helping him?"

"He saved my life," Mohinder said.

"As if that made it all better," Sylar said, leaning his head against the wall.

"Never mind," Peter said, "but I think I should give it to you first." Mohinder was not going to argue, He had a _very_ bad headache.

"Will it make him see again?" Olivia asked.

"No," Elle replied.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"No one can undo it except Drew himself." Olivia glared at Elle

"Whoa! What's going on?" John said, waking up and looking around.

"I don't think any of us really knows," Olivia said.

"I do," Elle said. Meanwhile, Mohinder and Sylar had been healed and Peter said,

"I think we should go."

Nathan Petrelli stood in the entry way of his empty house. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to reminisce. He remembered the happiness that filled the empty rooms when his wife and children were there.

"I've really made a mess of things," he said out loud. To his great annoyance, the words echoed through the emptiness, mocking him. His eyes fell on a picture of him and his family, taken before Heidi's accident and their father's death. Nathan thought he had taken them all down, but he must have missed this one. He reached up to remove it, but just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Nathan?!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Heidi?"

"I thought you were shot."

"I was, I can explain it, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Do you believe I can fly?"

"Not this again!"

"Then why would you believe that Peter healed me? Almost like Linderman healed you."

"What?"

"The reason you can walk, is because Linderman was… one of us. I saw him do it to a plant."

"How can I believe you?"

"I guess you have to decide who you trust more, me or my mother."

"Angela?"

"Didn't she tell you I was crazy?"

"I don't think crazy was the word, I believe it was delusional."

"Either way, she's been lying to me, my entire life."

"You honestly believe you can fly, Nathan?"

"I don't expect you to believe me without proof. It would have been nice, but I didn't expect it."

"I have to think about this."

"I'll come by and show you soon. Right now I'm waiting for Peter."  
"Well tell him I said 'hi'."

"I will. I love you." The line went dead and Nathan cursed. "This is all your fault, Ma."

In the parking lot, Olivia said,

"We can take my car."

"Um... there are nine of us," Matt said.

"Oh that's no problem."

"What do you drive a bus?"

"Ha, no, my dad's old Chevy Suburban." Olivia opened the back passenger door and put down the seat. "Alright, three of you get in the back." Everyone was relatively comfortable in the large, truck-like vehicle, except Sylar, whose long legs didn't find the back seat particularly roomy.

"Ok, Peter where are we going?"

"Uh, turn left up here," he said. Olivia looked in the rearview mirror.

"So why were you looking for me?" Elle frowned.

"Drew Lawrence is a menace to society," she said, "no one can stop him, and I'm sure he's been sent to find me. I do not want to be found."

"Speaking of which, where is Maya?" Mohinder asked.

"She's back at home. The point is, Drew can only be stopped by the one who is as powerful as he is."

"And that's me?" Olivia asked.

"Exactly, you are all probably of the opinion that we are all equally gifted, but there are some we like to call 'more evolved'. Drew is one, as is Angela Petrelli. Daniel Linderman and Shanti Suresh were also." Everyone stared at Elle in disbelief. "Why is this so surprising? You all know your parents have been lying to you all your lives. Anyway we have to be careful that if we ever stop them, we don't end up with our own version of their mistakes."

"No worries there," Mohinder said.

"It's been known to happen. People swear up and down they won't be their parents and then they are." This last comment gave everyone pause. Some wouldn't have minded being like their parents, some already were, some loathed the prospect, and John wondered what all the fuss was about. His dad was a mechanic. So, the group fell into silence, with occasional directions from Peter.

**The end! Well of this chapter anyway. Let me know what you think, Review! **


	5. Ploting & Scheming

**Chapter Five**

**Plotting & Scheming**

**Reviews, yay!**

**Optimistic girl94: I know I do that too much; I have my characters tell you what's going on rather than telling you myself. There should be a balance somewhere in there… thanks for reviewing.**

**Sayuri the Dramatic Doctor: Thanks, I love John too, he's kind of based on a guy I know only less idiotic. Anyway, I'm glad you decided to read this, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't planning on bringing Niki and the rest in, but I might later, just because you suggested it.**

**Marinawings: You still rock and I love you! Thanks for your compliments.**

**On with the show… well whatever…**

Robert Bishop waited patiently in his office. One his "employees" would be in soon.

"What news from the front?" he asked as a shadow slipped into the room. It came to rest in a chair in front of Bob.

"She says he gave her no indication of his intentions," the speaker revealed himself. He was a young man in his early twenties with dark hair and eyes. He had a long narrow face, and Bob often found that he reminded everyone of Sylar, in more ways than one. That was very far from a good thing.

"Is that all, Mr. Andrews?" Bob continued.

"No, and you can stop calling me that. I'm sure Elle has told them my real name by now."

"It doesn't matter. Have you seen her?"

"Not yet, but I think I know a place she may frequent."

"Do tell."

"Isn't it obvious? He's the one who incited her to leave us."

"Yes," Bob said with disgust, "is he still loose?"

"Indeed he is, and we have Sylar to thank for that."

"Do you have any good news?"

"They haven't found Olivia, as far as I know, and Peter is still MIA."

"Hmm… it will have to do." Bob stood and headed for the door. "Bring Elle back first. She will need an appointment with our silent friend."

"Indubitably."

Nathan Petrelli stared as several people climbed out of a rather large vehicle and on to his front lawn. Out of the front came and unfamiliar woman in a lab coat, Matt Parkman and Molly Walker. From the second seat came Peter, another unfamiliar, and a rather bewildered looking Mohinder Suresh. And from the back came two more strangers and…

"Sylar?!" Everyone looked in Nathan's direction.

"Perhaps, Mohinder would like to explain," Peter said. Inside everyone was brought up to date on the events of the past few days. Nathan left out the part about Heidi's phone call.

"So are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" he asked Peter when serious matters were through.

"Well," Peter began, "Elle isn't really my friend," she glared at him, "I don't know him over there."

"It's John," the indicated young man said.

"Right," Peter continued, "which brings us to yesterday. You remember my first patient, James Lawrence?" Nathan nodded. "Well this is his daughter, Olivia."

"Great, another one of your patients daughters," but Nathan's friendly smile gave him away, and Olivia suspected she could easily be friends with Nathan. Peter however glared at him until he said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive to… well, never mind, continue."

"Thank you, this," here Peter put his had on the shoulder of the woman next to him, "is Caitlin."

"Ah, the one from the future!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to explain it to him, he's just being difficult." Caitlin smiled.

"Well, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, however obnoxious you may be," she said. _Will he be family some day?_ She thought.

_Yes,_ she heard Peter's voice in her head, _unfortunately, he will be._

Later that morning, Peter went to the kitchen to find some food. Sylar followed him and sat down at the table, silent.

"What's up?" Peter asked sitting across from him with a rather large sandwich.

"I have a theory," Sylar said, eyeing Peter's food.

"You want one?" Sylar raised his eyebrows. "It's fine, I'm a professional sandwich maker, and Nathan's never going to eat all this food." Sylar nodded. "So what's you theory? Peter began creating another sandwich.

"I was thinking, a person wouldn't have to die for me to copy the codes in their DNA."

"What's your point?"

"If Larry, or whatever his name is, is after us and there are some people more powerful than others, I should copy yours." Peter came back to the table with Sylar's sandwich. "You can't be in two places at once, but if I had the same power as you, then everyone would be safer." Peter thought for a moment.

"But if the Haitian is there, it won't matter."

"I'm not so sure about that. You used his power on Elle."

"True, how do you propose we go about this? I don't want my head ripped open."

"All I need is your DNA; hair, blood, saliva, anything." Peter nodded and went over to the counter. He took a knife and a small bowl and cut his hand. He held the knife in the wound, letting the blood drip into the bowl. He brought the bowl back over to Sylar.

"I imagine you've lost your appetite now."

"You would be surprised." Sylar placed the tips of his fingers in Peter's blood and closed his eyes. Peter heard a strange ticking sound, and then Sylar opened his eyes and smiled.

"It worked." Suddenly his elation was replaced by a very bad headache.

"Yeah," Peter said, "that happened when I started reading minds too." But the pain was quickly gone thanks to Claire's healing ability. Sylar held up his hand and watched in fascination as blue electricity encircled it.

"I'd be careful with that one if I were you," Peter said, "it really hurts."

"I know," Sylar wiped the blood from his fingers and stared at the bowl, "what do we do with it?" Peter took it.

"I'll get rid of it." Don't ask me what he did with it, I haven't the slightest notion.

"I have a plan," Sylar said.

"First things first, "Peter said, "we finish lunch and you tell me what powers you have that I don't know about."

"Where do I begin? The ones you probably don't know are, sensitive hearing, freezing, liquefying, and the first one, the way I got all the others, I understand how things work, watches, DNA codes, Japanese cars…"

"How have I had all of these and not known it?"

"Probably because you aren't as experimental as I am. So what can I do now?"

"You probably know most of them. You can fly, heal, manipulate time and space, whatever my mom does if she does, and everything everyone else here can do."

"I can find people now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like Molly. You didn't know?"

"No, I always wondered about her. I think there are more. Oh, yeah, I can go through walls too. One drawback of all this; if someone shoots me in the brain, of cuts off my head, I die. I guess it's the brain that makes it all work."

"I'll remember that, now for the plan."

The plan mostly consisted of everyone figuring out where they were staying. John offered to stay with Olivia, to "protect" her. Personally, I think he was afraid of the dark. It was decided that Sylar would look after Elle and Maya, while keeping a mind connection with Matt a few floors up. Peter and Caitlin were staying with Nathan, who protested most vehemently that he didn't need a baby sitter. Peter reasoned,

"They probably want to kill you more than anything else right now."

"That's comforting," Nathan said.

"It should be, because I'm here to protect you."

"Not really, after learning that mom and this Drew person are more evolved than the rest of us."

"Olivia is too," Elle interrupted.

"Alright!" Olivia protested, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't think I like it very much."

"You're father brought you to the company shortly after your mother died on the condition that they do the standard tests and then leave you alone, permanently," Elle explained, "But in the testing they found that you were more special and they told James. He made them all promise never to tell anyone about you. Your father was a big influence on the company's early growth; they owed him. He never let them near Drew, but he came to us about three years ago. He chose to join the company."

"Wouldn't I remember being tested and getting these marks?"

"No, they had the Haitian erase your memory of it."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read your file, and Drew was my partner for awhile, until I complained. He talked about you a lot."

"So why haven't they come after me?"

"Drew's one good point, he held them to the agreement they made with your father. Don't ask me why my dad agreed. He's probably afraid of Drew. You can never really know who's on what side."

**So there it is, the next chapter will see some relationships being developed and some being resurected, all in anticipation of the faux climax which happens in chapters 10-12, but the real climax doesn't come until later, 'cause I haven't wrtitten it yet, tootles!**

**S.L. Lynn**


	6. Putting the Plan into Action with Rigato

**Chapter Six**

**Putting the Plan into Action with Rigatoni**

Thanks again for the great reviews!

**Sayuri the Dramatic Doctor: yeah, Sylar would kill someone if he had to, but not just for fun. You'll see more on that topic later.**

**A/N: If you read the summary of this story you know it's Sylar/ Elle, but I must ask you to bear with me on that. You will all think it happens way to fast, but there is a reason which I will clarify later. R&R!!**

Back at Olivia's apartment, John jumped at the sight of Sam. Olivia smiled

"Are you afraid of cats?" she asked.

"No!" John said quickly.

"Uh huh." Olivia took a blanket and pillow out of a closet and set them on the couch. "How do you like sleeping on the couch?"

"Uh, it's fine," John looked around nervously.

"It's ok, Sam sleeps in my room," John relaxed slightly, "do you have allergies?"

"No, I just… uh, cats frighten me."

"Oh!" Olivia picked up Sam and sat down, "I won't let him get you."

"Nice," John sat in a chair across from her, "what's he like?"

"He's delightful. I'm sure by the end of your stay, you'll be thick as thieves."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't actually know. Do you Sam?"

**H**

Sylar felt slightly awkward around Maya, but he didn't have anything to worry about since she stayed in her room most of the time. Elle explained everything to her whilst Sylar prepared dinner. Elle's apartment was actually in the same building as Mohinder's a few floors down. Sylar reflected on the strange events of the day. Earlier, Elle had wanted to kill him, but now she was welcoming him. He suspected it might have had something to do with him copying Peter's DNA, but he hoped not. Elle came out of Maya's room and began setting the table.

"Is she ok?" Sylar asked.

"Yeah she's fine," Elle said, absently.

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"I wouldn't advise that. What are you making?" Sylar took note of the fact that Elle changed the subject.

"Um… something." Elle came into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder.

"Well I see tomato sauce and large cylindrical noodles. Will there be cheese?"

"Yes lots of cheese." Sylar smiled. I really cannot say whether the next event was intentional or accidental, but somehow Elle ended up with red sauce on her face.

"Oh!" Sylar exclaimed, "Sorry." He took a towel and began wiping her face. He was surprised at how much the sauce looked like blood on her cheek, and how much he hated seeing it there. Elle found herself in a very desirable position from the old Elle's point of view. Perhaps there was still some of her left in the new Elle. In any case she gave Sylar the most amazing kiss he had ever had. He could feel her electricity trying to escape, and thought it best to end the kiss before she let loose.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he turned his attention back to the stove. Elle leaned against the counter.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly hot you are?" she said

"Oh," he seemed rather disappointed.

"I mean… that wasn't the only reason, but… it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He turned and faced her again.

"I'll finish dinner. I think maybe you _should_ go talk to Maya."

**H**

Maya had seen the kiss. She thought about being angry, but she knew where that led. She remembered the man she fell in love with; her angel. But Gabriel didn't exist. Strangely, she didn't mind. While she wanted the man who murdered her brother to burn in hell for eternity, she wasn't even sure he existed any more either. She didn't know Sylar. A single tear fell from her eye; a clear, pure tear.

"Goodbye, Gabriel," she resigned. Whatever future she had, she wanted to start it over. She couldn't go home, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to anymore. After a few minutes of her thoughts, someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" she said. The door opened to reveal those deep brown eyes that said more than any word could. "Is it time to eat?"

"No," Sylar shifted nervously, "I need to talk to you." Maya moved over to make room for him on her bed. He took a seat and sighed.

"You're amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so… calm after everything."

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

"No, I… I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Uh… well, I don't know. I hate myself for what I've done. I guess sorry isn't enough."

"Nothing is enough. Alejandro is never coming back. Neither of us can change that. Being angry won't do me any good."

"There's more. I didn't just kill your brother. I used you and made you think… that I loved you, but now… I just want to promise you something."

"I do not want promises."

"Well, you're going to have this one. I can't take back everything I've done, but I promise you, I will not let the company find you, or anyone else hurt you."

"Then you must promise one thing more."

"Anything."

"Take care of Elle. She needs you far more than I do."

**H**

Peter Petrelli stood alone in one of the many bedrooms of his brother's mansion. Nathan had been through hell in the past few months and now Peter felt powerless to help his brother. Powerlessness is a sickening feeling. It made Peter almost angry. Downstairs he found Nathan drinking something. Peter didn't want to know what it was.

"Heidi says 'hi'," he said, when Peter came through the door.

"She did?" Peter was surprised. Nathan took another gulp.

"She called earlier. Mom told her I was delusional." Peter sighed heavily.

"Did you talk to Mom?"

"Yeah, she knows who tried to kill me. She said as much."

"We can't just sit here. We need to go on the offensive."

"If you haven't noticed, that's what got me shot."

"Yeah there's that."

"Yeah."

"I forgot you're a sarcastic drunk."

"I am not."

"It doesn't' matter. We can talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Where's Caitlin?"

"Sleeping like normal people do at midnight."

**H**

Elsewhere at midnight, Mohinder stared at nothing. His headache was gone, thanks to Peter, but his world was still in darkness.

"No matter how hard you look you won't see," Matt said, coming into the room. Mohinder turned toward his voice, but stared past him.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"Someone has to look after you."

"I'm beginning to agree with you."

"If you had died, I so would have killed you."

"How would that work?"

"I don't know, but it's like I said before, Molly needs you; don't die on her."

"I don't plan on it."

"Good." They both turned when they heard movement behind. Molly was standing in her doorway with a blanket around her shoulders. She came around and sat between them on the couch. Mohinder began unconsciously tracing the lines on her face with the tips of his fingers.

"You already know what I look like," Molly said.

"I don't want to forget," Mohinder replied. Molly was silent, and then she relaxed against Mohinder's shoulder.

"Tell me everything is going to be ok." She didn't want the truth; she wanted to know she wasn't alone in wanting normalcy.

"I don't know," Mohinder said.

"I do," Matt said, "It's like all the good stories. It seems like the bad guys always win and the good guys have a hard time, but in the end, good always wins."

"But what is good?" Mohinder asked.

"People like you, Peter…" They fell into silence and a short time later the three of them fell asleep. For a few hours they were a normal family and they felt safe.

**H**

Andrew Lawrence stared at the gun in his hands.

"You know I prefer my own methods," he said.

"I need them dead, not blind," Bob said.

"Of course, but as for Dr. Suresh, how is he supposed to be a problem now?"

"He knows too much. I never thought I'd see the day when I wished more people were like Noah Bennett."

"You will regret those words."

"Why, because you believe in only black and white, _Light _and_ Dark_? In that case you loose."

"Not if light is clueless, which it is. Then my job is easy."

"That's comforting."

"Yes isn't it?"

**Yay! Chapter six is done! Chapter seven is very exciting, and eight through twelve are even better! Please review for me! I'm baking cookies tomorrow, and I just might give you some. Happy graduation month! La la la la la…**

**S.L. Lynn**


	7. It's Pronounced Lone Wolf

**Chapter Seven**

"**It's Pronounced Lone **_**Wolf**_**"**

**Reviews:**

**Optimistic girl94**: Sorry if anything was confusing. Larry is Drew. It was an alias, but now that everyone knows who he is, I'll just call him Drew. Sylar knew him as Larry. The last paragraph of chapter six was kind of confusing. Drew sort of represents everything dark and evil. As everyone know darkness is the absence of light, and at this point, light is absent, so Drew thinks the dark can win in the end. He is, of course wrong, but that's a super villain for you.

**Lyra Lockhart**: Thanks, yes I will continue Family Keeps No Secrets, but maybe in a sequel. It's so not over yet.

**A/N**: ready for more Nathan?! Too bad, here he comes and Claire too!

Nathan decided it would be a good idea to follow Peter's example and go to bed. So, he left his half-empty bottle of whatever it was and started the seemingly eternal climb up the stairs. In his empty room he searched for something to throw at the wall. He knew Peter could probably sense his anger from the next room, so he opened the window and stepped out into the cool night air. Hovering for a moment, he considered where to go. Finally he made up his mind. It had to happen sooner or later and he might as well get it over with. So, he went to see Heidi. However, when he arrived, he could tell something was wrong. He could see flashing lights from a distance and when he got closer he saw police officers and that horrid yellow caution tape. He landed right in the middle of the police officers, who all stared in shock.

"What happened?!" Nathan demanded.

"Sir," a female detective approached him, "where did you come from?"

"I fell out of the sky, now where are they?!" Nathan was sarcastic enough without liquor in his system.

"Are you Mr. Petrelli?"

"No, I'm Santa Clause!"

"Sir have you been drinking?"

"Yes! Where is my family?!"

"You're Nathan Petrelli?" Nathan rolled his eyes and took to the sky. He flew around the house to the bedroom window. He ripped open the shutters and surveyed the room. He saw strange shadows on the walls. When he turned on the lights, they were still there. Upon closer inspection, he discovered, they were, in fact, shadows, but they were not affected be the light, and they gave the room a very strange feel. The detective Nathan had spoken to came into the room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "you're not supposed to be in here!" Nathan turned back to the window, "I think you should come with me sir."

"No," Nathan replied calmly, "this is much bigger than you. You'll never find them." He took off out the window and when he was away from all hearing he cursed Drew Lawrence.

**H**

"Simon! Monty!" Heidi called, but there was no answer. The room she found herself in was dark and cold, sterile, hospital-like. She found the door, but it was locked and there were no windows. "Nathan?" her voice small and frightened with this last cry.

"You think he can save you?" A dark voice came from the corner. Heidi turned toward the sound.

"Who are you?"

"A distant cousin of your aunt's nephew." Heidi ignored the jest.

"Where are my sons?"

"They are safe for now." Heidi attacked, fists flying, but the enemy caught her by the wrists and twisted her arms behind her.

"You SOB!" she spat, "where are they, what have you done with them?!" He pushed her to the floor.

"Do you think your pitiful attempts at force are going to induce me to kindness?" Heidi glared at the darkness. Being what it was, she was sure this man was evil, and if she ever got the chance, she would kill him. The room got a little less dark, not light, but Heidi could see her tormentor. He came closer and helped her to her feet, and guiding her towards the bed, he said,

"If you cooperate, your children will be safe." He then left the room, locking the door behind him. Heidi wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth, crying,

"Nathan, help me!"

**H**

"How do you feel about Nathan Petrelli's imminent death?" Bob asked his "star employee."

"It's necessary," Noah Bennett replied.

"Noah?"

"Bob?"

"What if I had asked you to do it?"

"It's necessary."

"What about Mohinder Suresh?"

"Also necessary. I'll bet you wish they were more like me."

"Interesting, I was just sharing the same sentiment with Mr. Lawrence earlier today."

"Yes, I imagine you were."

"These highly evolved humans are too unpredictable. We need more control."

"Wishful thinking, none of them are subordinate personalities."

"If only we could get to Olivia."

"Why not just keep Nathan alive? I'm sure with some work you could sway him to your point of view."

"You underestimate him."

"Actually I was referring to the methods you used to convince me, and thanks to Drew, you already have his family."

"It bears some thought. I think we need to assign you to find Elle. Drew is busy elsewhere."

"Of course."

**H**

Nathan tried to clear his mind. He needed help to get into the company facility, but he didn't want to ask Peter. So, he knocked on the window of Elle's apartment. A rather bewildered, half-asleep Sylar answered his tapping.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The company kidnapped my family," Nathan replied, "and I need help. I would ask Peter, but… I don't want him getting hurt and I thought you would stay out of the way if I asked you to." Sylar nodded and disappeared back into the house. He threw on his jeans, sweatshirt and shoes. Before going out the window he put Elle and Maya into a deep dream. He didn't want them waking up and finding him gone. Stepping off the fire escape, he tested his new ability.

"Is this how you feel every time?" He asked. Nathan just stared. "Never mind, lead the way." Nathan took off in the direction of the company facility and Sylar followed close behind. "So what's the plan?"

"You get me inside, then wait outside, preferably invisible."

"Right, why do I wait outside?"

"This is personal, and I don't want them to catch you on my account."

"If I was worried about that I wouldn't have come."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't care if they catch me, as long as I accomplish something. So don't let yourself get caught or I'll come in after you."

"Save my family first. That's why we're here."

"So you're more expendable than someone else."

"No… just more than them… and you."

**H**

Simon and Monty Petrelli were in a room similar to their mother's, but with two beds. Monty sat calmly on one of them, while Simon slammed his small fists on the door, shouting,

"Help! Help! Let us out!"

"It's ok!" Monty said suddenly, "Dad will save us, and we'll get to see uncle Peter again." Simon turned and stared.

"Uncle Peter is dead, and Dad…"

"He will come, I know it!"

"You need to grow up."

"I'm six, give me a break! Dad won't leave us here, and uncle Peter isn't dead."

"Mom said he was."

"She doesn't know that! Dad said he would come back!"

"Dad lies!" Monty jumped from the bed and punched his older brother in the nose.

"Don't ever say that about Dad!" Simon turned back to the door and resumed his entreaties and Monty returned to his spot and stared at the wall.

"I know you're coming back, Dad," he whispered and closed his eyes, dreaming of his family together again.

**H**

Claire Bennett stared out the window at the pacific sunset.

"Claire do you have your homework done?" Sandra asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah Mom," Claire replied numbly.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you having trouble with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Sandra raised her eyebrows, "he didn't want people to know about us. He took his file and I haven't seen him since."

"But you're not going to tell anyone, so why does it matter?"

"I wanted to. Just because I can't doesn't change the fact that we have opposing viewpoints."

"Claire, he loves you." Claire turned back to the window. "You could try to make up with him."

"I can try a lot of things that don't work. The only thing that always does is throwing myself off tall buildings."

"Claire! Maybe you should stop all this self pity and think about someone else for a change, like West. All he ever thinks about is you."

"I don't deserve him."

"Exactly, no matter what everyone says, there are no other fish in the sea. Keep the one you've got."

**H**

Upon arriving at the company facility, Nathan showed Sylar a picture of his family.

"They're in separate rooms," Sylar said, "across the hall from each other."

"Alright," Nathan said, "I just need you to unlock the doors and wait here." Sylar approached a side door and held his hand over the knob for a minute. Using a combination of telekinesis and intuitive aptitude, he convinced the door to open. They started down a long hallway. Sylar stopped between two doors and touching the knobs briefly, he said,

"They're open, I'll wait outside." Nathan nodded and opened the first door. Heidi was there, curled up on the bed, eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't sleeping. Nathan could tell when she was sleeping. He bent and laid his hand on her shoulder. She reacted like lightning, grabbing his hand and collar at the same time. Then, with wide, frightened eyes, she realized who he was.

"Oh, Nathan!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's ok," he whispered into her hair, "I'm going to get you out of here." She held him at arms length.

"Where are the boys?"

"In the other room, come on." He helped her up and they crossed the hallway. Nathan yanked open the door and found Simon asleep on the floor with a bloody nose. Monty was sleeping on one of the beds. Nathan shook Simon awake.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his father, "I'm so sorry, Dad, I didn't believe you would come."

"It's ok, Simon, you're safe now." Awakened by his brother's cries, Monty also ran over and hugged his father.

"I knew you'd come back," he said. Nathan stood and took both of their hands.

"We have to go," he said, but as the rushed down the hall, another voice called out,

"Take another step, Nathan Petrelli, and you're dead!"

**H**

Peter woke with a start.

_It was only a dream, _he thought, but then he recalled how many of his dreams had been predictions. _It _was _just a dream._ But as Peter dragged himself out of bed and went through his morning routine, he could not get the dream out of his head. In it he saw his brother, alone in some cold place, lying on the floor, in pain, but when Peter tried to help; Nathan acted like he didn't know him. As if this was not disturbing enough, Nathan was nowhere to be found that morning. Caitlin was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Peter came down.

"Have you seen Nathan?" He asked. Caitlin looked up from the stove.

"No, isn't he still sleeping?"

"No, he's not in the house." Caitlin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He said something last night about… I don't remember."

"Heidi, Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"Never mind I'll find him," Peter sat down and closed his eyes, "come on Nathan, where are you?"

**So, I made cookies, and anyone who reviews, gets one!**


	8. Big Boys do Cry

**Chapter Eight**

**Big Boys _do_ Cry**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, the next chapter is ready!**

**Reviews: **

**Syelle: thank you I'm a big fan too, even though they never actually met in the show.**

**Optimisticgirl94: thanks for being such a faithful reader! Yes Sylar is a good guy now.**

**Twin03: Thanks for the tip, Sylar does need more motivation, but I always saw him as the sort who would do something for no reason what-so-ever, then again... Anyway, yes, Angela and Olivia will be _very_ interesting in upcoming chapters.**

**Marinawings: Yay! Nathan! We should start a fanclub! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

Nathan turned to face his enemy. He was surprised to find that Bob was not alone. There was a tall dark skinned man and a younger pale man with an air of menace about him. Bob held a gun, not that he really needed it. Nathan stepped in front of his family; it was time to be a hero, and all of the sudden he had a horrific notion of what that might necessitate.

"I must congratulate you Mr. Lawrence," Bob said to the man on his right, the menacing one, "I didn't think he would be so reckless."

"What do you want?" Nathan said in a voice that frightened even him.

"Ha! What do we want?! You should know better than anyone, but I am willing to entertain any pleas for mercy."

"Just let my family go."  
"Of course, but don't you even want to attempt to save your own life?"

"No."

"Hmmm… perhaps you're not as promising as Noah expected."

"Noah?"

"How many times have I told you not to listen to Noah Bennet?" The one called Lawrence said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut-up?"

"Not that this isn't fun," Nathan interrupted, "but if it's all the same to you, we'll be going now."

"No you don't," Bob raised his gun and stepped forward, "I have a proposition for you."

"No proposition you could make will affect me."

"You may wish to reconsider. Your family will be safe. All we ask is your cooperation."

"What exactly does 'cooperation' entail?"

"You do whatever I say. The company will leave your family alone as long as you keep your end."

"_All _of my family?"

"Nathan," Heidi interrupted, "You're not actually considering this?" he paused for a moment, but he had to ask,

"That includes Peter and Claire?"

"Claire is taken care of," Bob said, "and Peter… isn't as _special_ as was originally assumed. We have what we need from him."

"Then what do you have to offer me?"

"Haven't you deduced that your abilities are hereditary?"

"If so much as breathe on them again I'll—"

"Come now, we are wasting time. What is your answer?"

"You want me to work for you?" Bob nodded. "And I won't be able to see them?"

"That is entirely dependant on the circumstances."

"Basically, no," Drew said. Bob glared at him. Nathan was silent, pensive.

"Let me say goodbye," he finally said.

"Nathan!" Heidi exclaimed, but the look on his face silenced her.

"Of course," Bob said, gesturing toward the cell, Heidi had previously occupied.

**H**

Claire stared at her cell phone. She knew she should call West, but she was afraid. Dealing with people was not one of her strong points. She could put herself back together after falling infinite stories, but she had no power over broken relationships. She suspected she was extremely lucky to have an adoptive family who loved her so much. She was sure Nathan and Meredith would have gotten tired of her after a few years, had the circumstances been reversed. She was, of course, wrong, but there was no one to inform her of that. Suddenly, the cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was West. For a second she considered not answering, but that would have been wasteful.

"Hello?"

"Claire, please don't hang up! Did you see the news?"

"What? Hang up? What news?"

"The day before yesterday, it's been on ever since. You didn't see it?"

"We haven't watched any TV lately. What happened?"

"There was a press conference in Texas or something and this politician from New York was shot, but you have to see the rest to believe it." Claire felt a sinking feeling as she turned on the TV. Her fears were quickly confirmed and she dropped the phone.

"No!" she cried as she watched her father fall. Like some horrific spatial defiant instant replay, Claire felt as if the bullets had been projected into her own heart. Her knees failed and she found herself sitting on the couch. She fell to one side and her tears began soaking the cushions. She felt darkness and despair creep up next to her.

"Dad…" her voice was barely a whisper, "you were all I had!"

**H**

Elle didn't hear the intruder like she should have, and Sylar would curse the day he made her sleep. Noah Bennet hated himself more every hour, but he saw no alternative. Carefully he approached Elle's bedside. Warily, he lifted her from it and carried her out of the apartment. He laid her in the back of an inconspicuous car and took the drivers seat

"That was too easy," he said to the dark man next to him. The other made no reply, but stared forward in silence, knowing more than he revealed.

**H**

Heidi was not too thrilled about re-entering the room in which she had been confined. Inside she sat and stared at the wall, while Nathan spoke to Simon and Monty.

"Be good," he said, "take care of your mom and Peter. They need a lot of looking after."

"Is Uncle Peter back?" Simon asked, surprised. Nathan smiled, bitterly.

"Yes, he is. You tell him not to worry about me, and be nice to his new friend." Nathan held his sons tighter. "I love you both." He grudgingly let them go and gazed into their faces. Tears flowed freely on all three.

"Dad, I though big boys didn't cry," Simon said.

"Yes they do," Nathan stood and gave them one last look, "and don't ever be ashamed of that." Monty and Simon backed against the wall and waited patiently while their parents said goodbye. Though they were young, Simon and Monty had noticed how hard the past few months had been for their mother, and they knew the next few would be no picnic either.

**H**

Olivia gasped and sat up in bed. Something was very wrong. She heard her door beginning to open and reached for the gun in her nightstand.

"Are you ok?" John asked coming into the room. Olivia sighed and relaxed slightly. Sam had jumped off the bed when she woke and was standing between John and Olivia with his fur standing on end.

"It must have been a dream," Olivia said, distantly, "but I can't remember it." John carefully navigated his way around Sam and sat beside Olivia.

"There's something else," he said.

"Yes, there is. In the dream something terrible happened. I lost something I didn't know I had, something important."

"Could it have had something to do with Drew?"

"I don't think so, for some reason. It's bigger than that. There's a storm coming."

"Ooh, ominous."

"Oh, shut up!" Olivia threw a pillow at John. Sam dashed away, and John followed. They were a team now.

**H**

Of the three sleepers, Matt was the first to wake. He resolved never to fall asleep on the couch again, as he rubbed his neck and walked down the hall. After making himself somewhat presentable he decided to make breakfast for his two favorite people. Unfortunately, the refrigerator was rather empty. So, he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door. He glanced back at the two who were still sleeping, and he hoped they wouldn't wake up while he was gone. After, deciding on the menu and finding the necessary ingredients, he returned home to find things just as he left them. In the kitchen he prepared the greatest breakfast in the history of the world, while in the living room another event was taking place.

Mohinder opened his eyes, but still there was darkness. He closed them again; pointless! His eyes had become pointless and it was pointless to be angry about it. Tears of frustration began to fall as he sat up. He _was _angry and that made it worse. He felt movement by his side. Molly threw her arm around his shoulders and said in a sleepy voice,

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're crying." He wiped his eyes.

"I guess they're still good for something." Molly turned his face toward her.

"Eyes… aren't just for seeing. I know now you can't, but I used to feel like you were looking right through me. You don't have to read my mind. You just know… and now, I don't mind." She wrapped her little arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as she could. She thought if she were much bigger, much stronger, it might have made him feel better. Little did she know how much good she had already done.

**H**

Heidi still stared at the wall. The secret she forced herself to keep might never be known to her husband. He had enough on his mind without worrying about their future. Future… she had little hope for that now. Nathan stood behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She felt tears escape her eyes.

"This isn't what I had in mind," he said, "I had hoped… I don't know." Heidi turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his chest. He could feel her body shaking as she whispered,

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you," he said, holding her tight, "I am always going to be yours."

"What's going to happen to us?" Nathan pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Peter will take care of you… I'll have to trust him."

"I mean you and me."

"This won't be forever."

"How long is not forever?"

"Too long," he hugged her again, "I love you, Heidi."

"I love you too, Nathan."

**H**

Claire didn't hear the doorbell. She was not aware of Sandra opening the door and talking to someone. She didn't notice that someone enter the living room where she was still lying on the couch. All she heard were gunshots, Peter's screams, and the last word on Nathan's lips; _fly_. He was about to tell the world and someone shot him! There was no way he could have survived, but if Claire had been there… She was brought back to reality when West's face appeared in front of her. He was about to say something, but she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't leave me," she said, "everyone leaves me."

"I won't," he replied, "I _never _will." Claire pulled away and pointed at the TV.

"My dad," she said, "my real dad… Nathan Petrelli."

"You were adopted?" Claire nodded

"I only met him a few months ago. He thought I was dead. My mom ran away after I found her. She didn't want me… They all leave me."

**Secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters, stay tuned!**


	9. Not All Who Wander Are Lost, But These A

**Chapter Nine**

"**Not All Who Wander Are Lost, but These Are"**

**Reviews: A reminder, I will not be replying to flames.**

**Syelle: Yes revealing secrets is fun... and... revealing... whatever :)**

**Optimisticgirl94: Thank you. You always have something nice to say. About Mohinder, though... you'll have to wait and see, though I'm terrible at keeping secrets.**

Nathan Petrelli watched his world come crashing down. The three people who meant the most to him were walking away because he compelled them to; because he was different and he was trying to be a hero. Heidi cast a furtive glance behind her as she held her sons' hands. When she had kissed Nathan goodbye, she hadn't wanted to let go. It had been so long, and she loved being loved again. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. When the door closed behind them, Nathan lowered his head _almost_ in resignation… _almost_.

"Mr. Lawrence," Bob said suddenly," take our friend to the third floor, room… well you know."

"I do?" the young man asked. Bob rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hall. Lawrence led Nathan in the other direction. When they reached an elevator, Nathan asked,

"Where are you taking me?"

"Neverland," the other answered, pushing number three. Nathan stared curiously. "It will feel like Neverland when he's done with you."

"Who?"

"The Haitian." Nathan ran. He considered what he would accomplish by this as he dodged the elevator door and started down the hall. He would get his family and they would hide somewhere, Idaho maybe. He wasn't going to let them take away his memories. Suddenly, the hall went dark and Nathan stopped dead in his tracks.

"I didn't think you were _that_ stupid," the cause of the darkness exuded.

"Drew?" Nathan gasped as the darkness began to stifle him. He heard a sickening laugh.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Nathan felt as though he were being strangled.

"Olivia…" he choked, "… Peter…" Then he lost consciousness.

**H**

"Claire, what are you doing?" West asked as he chased her up the stairs. In her room, she pulled a bag out of the closet and started tossing clothes into it.

"Fly home and get your things," she said.

"Why?"

"We're going to New York."

"We? New York?" Claire sighed.

"Tell Mom and Lyle to pack too and hurry up!"

"I can't fly all three of you."

"I know, meet us at the airport"

"Claire, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, just hurry." Finally, West nodded and headed back downstairs.

"Claire says to pack because we're all going to New York," he said when he reached the living room.

"What?" Sandra asked, flabbergasted.

"She really has gone crazy!" Lyle said. West glared at him.

"Her father just died!" He said. Lyle looked confused… well more confused than usual.

"He doesn't know about the Petrellis," Sandra said, "we'll see you in awhile." With that she herded Lyle upstairs, in spite of all his protests.

**H**

Sylar was hidden behind a tree, when Heidi, Simon, and Monty exited the company building. Nathan was not with them.

_Come this way,_ he thought to them. It worked. He inched slowly from his hiding place, just enough to be visible to those close by, not so much that anyone from the building could see him. Heidi saw him, and for some reason she wasn't as afraid as she probably should have been.

"Where is he?" Sylar whispered. Heidi glanced back the way she had come, giving Sylar his answer. He started toward the building, but Heidi stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"I promised not to leave him," he replied.

"You can't go back in there."

_Save them first…_ Sylar remembered Nathan's request. He couldn't leave them to wait for him when he probably wouldn't be coming back.

"Right, let's go." And they were gone.

**H**

"He wasn't exactly cooperative," Drew said, upon returning to Bob's office.

"You didn't have to tell him," Bob said.

"I owed him."

"Owed him?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"On the contrary, I owe many people. I just never repay them."

"Well, I can never make amends for some of the trouble I caused him, but it's not too late to give back 23 years."

"So you will not be honoring your mother's wishes?"

"I will for now, but a time will come when the truth must come out. We cannot bury our heads in the sand."

**H**

Peter had almost found Nathan, when the doorbell rang.

"Holy Crap!" he exclaimed. Caitlin looked at him curiously, but he ran out into the hallway just as the door was opening.

"Peter!" three voices called and he was bombarded with hugs.

"Heidi! Simon! Monty!" Peter was on the verge of being almost happy when he looked to the doorway and saw Sylar standing there.

"I have to go," he said, "she can explain." And then… he was gone. Peter returned to the moment. He held Heidi by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Where is Nathan?" she didn't reply. "Heidi, answer me!"

"They have him…" she said, "those… evil people."

"The company?"

"I don't know," she tore away and stared out the open door, "there were three of them, but then… there were only two, and the younger one…" she trailed off. Peter sent the boys into the kitchen for some breakfast. He came up behind Heidi and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt a sob trying to escape.

"We are going to get him back, Heidi," Peter promised, "we are…"

**H**

Around 7:30 in the morning, Olivia got a call from Peter, asking her to pick up their friends in Brooklyn and come over to the mansion. So Olivia and John hopped into her suburban and drove over to the ugly apartment building that Chandra Suresh had stayed in less than a year ago. Olivia reached apartment # 613 and knocked. Matt answered the door.

"Hey," he said, "what's up?"

"Peter called," Olivia said, stepping through the doorway, "he said there's an emergency and we all need to meet at his brother's house."

"Right, Molly, get your shoes!" Matt disappeared down the hall to get his own. Mohinder was sitting on the couch fully dressed and seemingly ready for anything.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Close to eight," Olivia replied, sitting next to him. She secretly examined his head again, and was astonished that Peter's blood had erased all of the damage, but he still couldn't see. It was as if the cause of his blindness was on the inside.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, suddenly.

"What?" Olivia was rather taken aback. Mohinder looked straight into her eyes, sightlessly.

"I can tell by your breathing and the way you're sitting."

"You really are getting the hang of this, aren't you?"

"That was not the question."

"I was just thinking how strange it is that, thanks to Peter, you don't have a mark on you, and yet…"

"I'm still blind?"

"Yes," Olivia began to feel slightly awkward. Then Matt and Molly came into the living room and announced their readiness.

**H**

Downstairs in Elle's apartment the mood was entropic. Sylar was fluttering about the main room, mumbling to himself. Maya was sitting on the couch, and Elle was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Olivia asked. Maya looked up at her. She had been crying clear tears.

"They took Elle," she said, and resumed staring off into space. Sylar approached the four visitors.

"Take her to Peter," he said indicating Maya, "keep her safe, I'll be back." He made for the door, but Matt stopped him.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Sylar fell back against the wall, as if his words tired him.

"They took Nathan and I didn't do anything about it. I can't let them take Elle too."

"How did they get Nathan?" Olivia asked, suddenly concerned.

"He went to rescue his family. I helped him. I have to save them." Sylar tried to leave again, but this time Mohinder reached out to where he thought Sylar was and caught his shoulder.

"If Elle was right," he said, "then you need Olivia to help stop her brother. Otherwise… you will end up like me." Everyone was silent, and finally, Sylar agreed to go back to Nathan's house before running headlong into a dangerous situation. John was waiting when they arrived at the suburban.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Olivia gave him a look that said shut-up-for-real-this-time. And he shut up.

**H**

"I don't know what's going to happen with us," Claire said to West as the plane took off, "but when we get to New York our questions will be answered. Either my grandmother, or Bob Bishop, will know. And I know a guy who can read minds who might help us."

"He reads minds?" West said.

"Is that so unbelievable? You can fly, I can heal. Just wait until you meet my uncle. He can do anything," West raised his eyebrows, and Claire looked thoughtful for a moment, "but he really needed to get a grip last time I saw him. That might have had something to do with him being nuclear, though, but still. He's the sort of person who needs to get out of his own way."

"Kind of like you?" Claire stared at West. "You could be a lot more, Claire, a hero. If you don't want to that's your own business, but I don't think that's it." Claire stared forward.

"I might agree with you, but it will take a while. I get the stubbornness from my dad. It took me jumping out a window to convince him to save the world."


	10. Always Forgive, but Never Forget

**Reviews: **

**superlc529: **Thank you so much and yes Nathan will be fine, he's my favorite too! I'm so glad he's still alive.

**syelle:** Yeah Sylar kind of will be the kinght in shining armour :)

**optimistic_girl94:** I'm glad you noticed the chapter title, those are important. Thank you for the compliments, and, as I'm assuring everyone, Nathan is going to be ok.

**marinawings:** Eveyone loves Nathan??? That's cool with me I guess since he is one of the main characters of this story. I'm glad you like the pace and all that stuff. (personally, I'm concerned for the characters too.)

**Johnnymommy19:** I'm glad you like it and I hope you give the story a chance :)

**Chapter Ten**

**Always Forgive, but Never Forget**

Elle woke to far too much sunlight. Her little apartment had windows about the size of vertically challenged pygmy shrimp, saving the one in the main room which opened to the fire escape. However, the amount of light in this room was consistent with the windows in the living quarters of the company building. Upon putting two and two together, Elle bolted upright and let out an agonized cry. How did they get her? She was a very light sleeper; very light.

"It doesn't make sense," she said in a small voice that vaguely resembled her own.

"Yes, curious, isn't it?" said a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Drew?" Elle exhaled, trying to see him, to no avail. He laughed that sickening, condescending laugh of his. Then she saw, the shadows on the wall weren't shadows at all. They congregated at the foot of her bed to form the very hot, but mostly evil Andrew Lawrence. He came around to her side and reached out to touch her face. She slapped his hand away and a spark lit his face for a split second. Elle recoiled, wrapping her arms protectively around her knees. Drew smiled, wickedly.

"You used to like that," he said, cocking his head.

"I used to like a lot of things," she said, contemptuously.

"People don't change that much."

"Then why haven't I killed you yet?" Drew raised his eyebrows, but didn't miss a beat.

"Because you're in love with me."

"Ha! Not, bloody likely!"

"Whatever." Drew headed for the door. Elle suddenly remembered something.

"Where is Sylar?" She demanded. Drew stared at her.

"How should I know?" Elle relaxed slightly. Drew tilted his head curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Elle loved teasing Drew, "he's just going to rescue me."

"Rescue you?! Sylar?! From what? You belong here."

"I belong where people love me, not here."

**H**

Nathan Petrelli sat nervously in an ominous room on the third floor of the company building. Every good memory he could think of, he brought to mind. His eleventh birthday; the day Peter was born; the time he thought he might have a family, before the fire; the day he met Heidi; his sons' births; Peter's graduation; Heidi's healing; Claire… everything about her.

_The future is not set in stone, _she said…

_It's not set in stone! _Nathan thought, _they can't force these memories from me! I'm stubborn enough if anyone is! _

The door opened. Nathan faced his destiny, ready to fight.

_HeidiPeterSimonMontyClaire! Don't ever forget them! _

_HeidiPeterSimonMontyClaire!_

_HeidiPeterSimonMontyClaire!_

_HeidiPeterSimonMontyClaire…_

**H**

When the old Chevrolet arrived at Nathan Petrelli's home, everyone was on edge. In the living room, Peter took charge,

"First things first," he said, "we have to save Nathan and Elle, but we need some kind of plan. I hate to say it, but… the reason Nathan is there, is because he went without telling anyone or any extensive thought."

"He told me," Sylar said with audible guilt. Peter stared at him. "That's why I brought them back." Peter was having a hard time not strangling Sylar, when Caitlin touched his arm.

"Nothing can change what happened," she said, "but we can prepare for the future." She looked everyone in the eye when she spoke. "We have to build trust. We have to do everything for the good of the group. We have to be a family… a sort of mafia." Everyone thought on what Caitlin had said. Some agreed with her while others felt an ominous chill accompanying her words. The mood was broken though, when the doorbell rang. Peter went to answer it, but Heidi stopped him.

"It would make more sense if it was me," she said. He nodded, but followed her as far as the hall. When Heidi opened the door, she was greeted by four unfamiliar faces. A woman and three teenagers were standing on the front steps. The girl bore a striking resemblance to someone, but Heidi couldn't think of whom. Perhaps the strangest thing, though, was the woman was carrying a little Pomeranian dog under her arm.

"Can I help you?" Heidi asked, bewildered. The girl spoke,

"Is Peter… or Nathan Petrelli here?" Heidi opened her mouth, but Peter answered for himself.

"Claire!" He exclaimed.

"Peter!" Claire pushed past Heidi and ran into her uncle's arms. There was a long string of conversation-like words that no one, least of all the estranged relatives understood. Then Claire asked,  
"Where is Nathan… where is my dad?"

**H**

The darkness exuded fearsome claustrophobia.

_I seem to have forgotten something,_ a man in the darkness thought, _I know my name… I think. My family… HeidiPeterSimonMontyClaire! _His thoughts screamed and his head throbbed. _Who are they?_ He felt his surroundings; a cold, dark, empty room. _Like me… I need to find a way out of here._

"Nathan Petrelli!" Light accompanied the voice and Nathan saw a man on the other side of the room next to the light switch. Nathan knew him and he knew he hated him. "My name is Drew. Do you remember me?"

"Not particularly," Nathan decided to appear more confused than he actually was which was quite a feat.

"What do you remember?" Nathan pulled himself off the floor and winced as the blood rushed to his head.

"I work for the company," he began, "I have a family… how long have I been here?"

"Since early this morning." Drew opened the door and gestured for Nathan to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you around. Your head will feel better in a few minutes."

**H**

"Your dad?" Heidi was shocked by Claire's query. "What do you mean?" Peter and Claire were silent, trying to find the best way to explain. Finally, Claire said,

"My mom and I were supposed to have died in a fire about 15 years ago. She survived because she's… fire resistant, and I survived because…" Claire looked around, and then slammed her fist into the wall as hard as she could, startling everyone. Then she held out her hand with broken fingers and ugly bruises appearing.

"Oh, my—" Heidi thought she might be sick as Claire's hand righted itself.

"It almost doesn't hurt anymore," Claire said.

"You're Claire?" Heidi said breathlessly. "The one Bob said was taken care of?"

"What?"

"Nathan wanted to be sure you and Peter were safe from the company. He said you were taken care of."

"My… other dad, he practically sold hi soul to protect me from them."

"Claire!" Sandra scolded.

"Now I understand why," Claire continued as if no one had spoken.

"Well, you should meet your brothers," Heidi said.

"Oh!" Claire exclaimed. "I forgot. This is my mom, Sandra Bennet, my brother, Lyle, and… my friend, West." All nodded in greeting and Heidi said,

"I'll go get Simon and Monty." She disappeared upstairs and Peter said,

"There are a few things you need to know. Sylar is in the other room."

What?" Claire looked at him accusingly.

"It's ok. He saved a friend's life and he wants to help us destroy the company."

"Yeah, and then he's going to kill us all! Are you crazy?"

"No, he won't need to."

"What do you mean?"

"I let him copy my DNA. He can do what I can do, now." Claire stared.

"You are crazy! This has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever done, on top of telling me to shoot you last November."

"Claire, I can read minds. He's not going to hurt anyone." Claire glared at him, but didn't argue any further. Heidi came back down the stairs.

"Alright," she said, "Simon, Monty, this is your big sister Claire." Claire stared at the two boys. They looked just like Nathan.

"So, where is he?" She looked to Peter for an answer. The young boys looked ready to cry. "Is he…" Claire didn't want to ask, "Dead?"

"No," a voice came from the doorway to the sitting room. It was Sylar. "I can tell you what happened."

**H**

Angela Petrelli glared at her computer screen. E-mail was convenient, but the content of the message she had received infuriated her. She typed a reply.

_Bob,_

_You're treading on thin ice. First you have him shot, and then you forcibly recruit him? You are affecting more people than you know. There are many better ways to keep him quiet. He can't be that useful to you, and don't think you can use the 'Denise Lawrence' excuse, either. He will never be what she was and you know it. Was this Drew's idea? Is it his pitiful attempt at some semblance of love? I've always said love is overrated. Now do you believe me? Perhaps you need to rethink your objectivity._

_~Angela_

She sent the message and sat back to wait. A few minutes later, a reply arrived.

_Angela,_

_No it was not Drew's idea, it was Noah's. This may shock you, but I think he believes Nathan to be capable of more than any of us suspected. Of course, we have lost our star geneticist, so there is little chance we will ever know the full potential of any of us. Objectivity is relative._

_~Bob_

Angela frowned and exited her e-mail. Sometimes there was no talking to that moron.

**H**

Drew guided Nathan down the hallway, pointing out interesting sites. The bathrooms, offices, vending machines, et cetera. After exploring a few floors, they came upon what looked like a break room. In essence, that is what it was. . Sitting at the table was a tall, broad shouldered, but otherwise unassuming man. He looked up from his newspaper when Nathan and Drew entered the room.

"Hello," he said, smiling, but Nathan could tell he wasn't particularly pleased. Drew was thrilled about something.

"Well, here he is," Drew gestured at Nathan, dramatically, "your new partner." The man stood and a disapproving expression crossed his face. He turned to Drew and said

"That will be all." Drew backed out of the room, smiling. When he reached the hallway, his sturdy form melted away into a wispy shadow and floated out of sight. Nathan stared in shock.

"Soon that will annoy you as much as it does the rest of us," the other man said, closing the door, "do you remember me?"

"No," Nathan replied.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. My name is Noah Bennet, and I'm going to help you learn to fly."

**H**

After everything had been explained and everyone was introduced, it was decided that Peter, Olivia, and Sylar would go on a rescue mission. Meanwhile Heidi found room for everyone to sleep. After which, she found herself alone in Nathan's room, her room. The bed hadn't been made in several days and everything was dusty, but nothing had changed. Heidi sat down on the bed and pulled the blankets around her knees. She took a deep breath and she could still smell him. Memories came flooding back to her, all the good times they had in this house. Monty and Simon running into their bedroom in the middle of the night, afraid, but sure Mommy and Daddy would protect them. Now Daddy was gone and Mommy was in no condition to protect anyone. A wave of nausea interrupted Heidi's thoughts and she rushed to the bathroom to bid a not-so-fond farewell to last night's dinner. Coming out of the bathroom she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, weakly. Claire appeared in the void left by the open door.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, as she crossed the room.

"It's nothing," Heidi said, as Claire held her by the shoulders and searched her eyes, "something I ate." Heidi's eyes widened. Realizing what she was doing, Claire lowered her arms and looked away. "Nathan used to do that."

"I know," Claire said, sitting on the bed, "they're going to bring him back, aren't they?"

"I don't know," Heidi sat next to Claire, "after everything I've seen since last night, I will be surprised at nothing."

"Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

**A/N: so, can you guess all the surprises to come from the generous foreshadowing I gave you? Here's a clue it involves Nathan and Drew, and Heidi.**


End file.
